Pearl's Playmate
'Pearl's Playmate '''is the 42nd episode of Season 7. Summary Kwazii believes that Pearl the Lothea is lonely and needs a playmate, so he goes into the Fantasy Forest and finds a Lightning Leopard he named Flash to keep her company while he plays with his friends, goes on his missions, or when he's teaching in Pirate-ology class, but one thing he realizes is that he missed playing with Pearl. Plot The episode begins in Kwazii's room where Kwazii is correcting Pirate-ology tests when Pearl the Lothea jumps out from the Octo-Hatch, holding her favorite squeaky fish toy. As she jumps onto Kwazii's desk, she squeaks her toy to ask her owner if he can play with her but Kwazii tells Pearl that he is too busy to play right now. Sulking, Pearl leaves his room to find someone else to play with. The next morning, in the kitchen, Kwazii was busy making a schedule when Pearl hopped on the table with a tug-o-war rope in her mouth and puts it down on Kwazii's schedule, which got Lothea saliva on it. Irritated, Kwazii tells Pearl that he'll play tug-o-war later as Pearl once again leaves the room with no one to play with. Later at school, Kwazii was teaching his students about pirate history when Pearl came into the classroom and hopped on his teacher's desk to ask him again to play with her. Again, Kwazii tells Pearl that he's teaching a class right now and that he can't play with her right now until class ends. After class was over, Jake goes over to Kwazii to ask him what was wrong. Kwazii tells him that Pearl has been distracting him all week and that she wants him to play with him instead of letting him do all his work. Jake suggests that maybe Pearl needs a playmate and Kwazii quickly agrees with that plan, so he thanks his friend and runs off. Later in the Fantasy Forest, Kwazii was walking around while thinking about which creature would be a perfect playmate for Pearl when he comes across an egg. Kwazii picks it up and examines it but suddenly, the egg was about to hatch! Quickly, he uses his teleporting magic to teleport himself back to the Octopod to tell Peso that the egg was beginning to hatch! So quickly, Peso grabs a blanket to wrap the egg around and gently placed it on the bed just when the egg started cracking and out came... a Lightning Leopard baby! Kwazii and Peso looked at it in awe as Pearl came in the Sick Bay just to find her new playmate hatch from his egg. Powers that Kwazii uses *Teleporting Power Trivia * Flash the Lightning Leopard makes his first appearance in this episode. * Flash becomes Pearl’s new playmate. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Family Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 7 images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Terra Monster images Category:Couple images Category:Playtime images Category:Sports images